Kimiko's Secret Heart
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Companion in The Dragon of Lightning Triolgy by me and my twin Kaliann. Kimiko darkest secret was what gave brith to her Heylin half. Now Kimiko might finally find the answers that her secret heart has want to know since she was 5. But is she ready for it


Kimiko's Secret Heart 

(I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own the OCs that my twin sister and I have come up with)

A thin pale green streak blazed across the early morning skies. It weaved its way so eloquently though the early first light pale pink and rosy gold clouds as it hurried to its destination. However there was a bit of screaming heard as well as this streak blazed through the skies above the earth.

"Dojo! Could you please slow down! If you go any faster we'd be going past the speed of light! So slow down! Ahh!" cried Raimundo as he held on the dragon back for dear life.

"Sorry but we've got to hustle if we want to nab this Wu before your evil halves do!" Dojo told irritably the Brazilian boy as he nose-dived to miss an airplane.

"Hey! Flying on your back is stomach-churning enough as it is, but please don't make me throw back up my breakfast! Slow down you brainless gecko!" yelled Jack as his pale skin was slowly turning a nasty shade of green.

"Here Jack take these quickly. I don't think Clay wants you to use his hat for a barf bag for a second time," Lu told her friend as she passed him some pills.

"So, Dojo what is the Wu and why is it so important we get it before Wuya and her crazy kin get their gluttonous hands on it?" asked Clay to the dragon as held onto his beloved ten gallon so it wouldn't go flying off to another state.

"This is a lesser know Shen Gong Wu but still a very important one just the same," Dojo began to explain, at the same time as Kimiko removed the scroll from her backpack and began to read about the item they where after.

"According to the scroll the Wu we're after is called, _The Compass of Erised_. It gives the user the ability to find whatever their heart's desire is at the moment they hold it. Sounds like it could be very useful in finding more Shen Gong Wu or locating one of us if we ever get separated," Kimiko read out loud as she closed the scroll back up.

"So Dojo did you smudge this particular Wu's Z?" asked Omi from his spot on the dragon ever undulating back.

"Huh?" everyone looked at Omi weirdly. Having grown up his whole life in a monastery in the middle of nowhere, with no contact with the real world, had made him very reality challenged. Sometimes no one understood what he meant when he talked at all!

"I'm going to a gamble and guess you mean where did he mark the "X" for this Wu?" asked Rai who had more or less made it his unofficial mission to translate for Omi.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Ugh!"

"Hey before you six decide to make the job of your doppelgangers easier and eliminate yourself, I think you should know we've arrived at our destination," Dojo told the six kids.

"Well Dojo what pasture did you lead our little herd too graze?" Clay asked as they began to descend rapidly from the clouds.

"We're are going to ever beautiful and well know Beverly Hills!" Dojo said as they landed on the boardwalk and he shrunk.

"Beverly Hills home to societies glamour crowd. Have to be careful here otherwise will be kicked out with the rest of the trash. Since I'm the only real heiress around here you guys are going to have to obey me. So gecko be a dear and lead us to our Wu so we can get out of here," Lu instructed everyone with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Hey don't talk like were your servants. Just because your rich doesn't mean you know how to survive in Beverly Hills," Jack warned her.

"Trust me Gothgenius you guys wouldn't last two seconds without me. Now backs to why were here. Dojo where is the Wu located?"

"That's easy I buried on the beach! Of course that was fifteen hundred years ago and a lot of things have changed. Could be anywhere by now."

"I'm telling you now, I am not digging up that beach for anything. Even a Shen Gong Wu is not worth getting sand in all my clothes."

"You are just being a lazy bones yet again. We should expect nothing less from someone who turned to the dark side twice!"

"Guys?"

"Oh yeah what's that suppose to mean? What about you lemon head? When's the last time you gave anyone a break?"

"Guys?"

"I don't expect someone like you to understand that I am a true warrior. Therefore I don't need to take a break!" 

"Guys!" Kimiko shouted before whistling loudly. "If you to boys are done acting like morons I found our Wu. It's over there in that pawnshop. Let's go purchase it before someone else takes it." The others followed her sheepishly as she led them into a shop named 2nd Time Around Pawn Shop.

They gang enter the dingily little shop. It was dusty and filthy like no one had been inside for centuries. All the useless items were spewed about in a very disorderly fashion. This looked a lot like an indoor dump then a pawnshop. Still they came to a display case that had _something_ of a bluish green color on it that looked a little bit alive.

Under the glass on a tatter maroon pillow was the Wu. It was a gold compass with a dragon ying-yang symbol on the cover. It was open a crack to see inside was a black and white dragon needle with the 12 element symbols in a circle.

As they looked around a person enter the room. But they couldn't tell if this was a girl or a boy by the way this person looked. The person was a tall Hispanic with tightly cropped brown hair and squinty eyes. They wore a tight fighting uniform with the nametag saying Leslie. "Can I help you kids with something?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Yes, we wish to purchase that lovely little compass you have displayed right there. Tell me how much money do you want?"

"Ha that's a genuine antique and I doubt a Hells Angel like you could afford it. What do you think this place is some kind of gift shop? That compass cost two thousands dollars. No sales, no discounts, two thousands dollars plus cash. I doubt any of you teens can cough up that amount in cash," he replied harshly.

"Sorry no thousand dollar bills on me. Do you accept Platinum?" Lu asked fishing out her credit card. The guy just stared as he accepted the card. Glancing at them suspiciously he ran a check on the card and was surprised when it went through no problems. Reluctantly he wrapped up the Compass of Erised and gave it to them. "Thank you so much. You've been a big help. Well Ta ta!"

Once outside Lu dropped the rich girl act and gave them a fierce grin. "Well what did I tell? I knew we'd find that silly Wu no prob. Since we recovered the Wu in next to no time and our evil doubles aren't around, let's play hooky for the rest of the day!"

"No hold on just a minute there. You can't just run off and forget your responsibilities for the afternoon. What about the other Dragons back at the Temple or Master Fung? He's going to skin me alive if I let you get away with this," Dojo warned.

"Come on Dojo! It's just a couple hours please! We promise to work extra hard during training tomorrow if you let us go see a movie or something? Didn't you ever take a break from guarding the Temple and its contents?" Raimundo pleaded to the dragon giving him the infamous "puppy dog pout" for good measures.

"Yeah can't you for once stop being such a kiss up little lackey to Master Fung and remember what's it's like to be 16 years old and just be a kid for a day? Or is that too much for your pea sized mind?" asked Jack irritability to the little dragon.

"Well, alright but just this once and I decide the movie. Let's hurry I want to get a good seat and extra buttery popcorn!"

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go take a walk. Call me when your movie's done. Don't worry about me I'll be careful. Bye!" Kimiko said hurrying away with the Wu.

Everyone looked at each other strangely for a moment. Kimiko didn't want to go to a shopping mall? A shopping center that came completes with designer labels and jewelry stories and who knew how many make-up and shoe shops? That didn't seem like her at all. They watch, as she became another face in the crowd.

Still not wanting to get the worse seats at the theater they ran so the all could see Nicholas Cage in sexy black leather riding a flaming chopper in _"Ghost Rider"_. Only Jack paused for a moment and thought silently a pray for his beloved girlfriend. He was the only one who knew her darkest secret, a secret that came from this very city.

Kimiko had finally stopped running when she came to a large park called "Sliver creek Park." It was a very nice park without a doubt. There was wonderful flower garden and a huge one of a kind recreational area and its own lake. She slowly walked through the crowds of people and came to a rose colored breach near an old ash tree with a rose bush next to it.

Sighing she sat down and cried. She had been about 2 years old last time she had been here. She really didn't remember much, just sounds and smells. The main thing that stuck out in her mind was that she'd been her with her mom. Her mom, Kumiko, had wanted to introduce her to an old friend but their name was lost to her. Wiping her tears away she looked at Wu in her hand. "Why did Dashi create you? Did he hope you could lead him back to his lost loved ones? I really wish you could find my heart' desire because all I've ever wanted since I was five was to see my Mom again. I seriously doubt even the Compass of Erised can find her. What?" she asked as the Wu started to glow.

She let go in shock and the Wu hovered in the air. The needle spun faster and faster around the inside until it suddenly came to a stop pointing to the southeast direction of the park where groups of people in wheelchairs were sitting by the lake painting. "I don't understand. What does a bunch of people in wheelchairs have to do with my Mom?"

The Wu insisted and kept pointing towards the group. Shrugging Kimiko crept closer making sure not to disturb anyone. Climbing a tree she hid among the leaves and gazed down. Quickly her assumptions about these people changed. Each member of the group wore a wristband indicating they were a hospital group. Not only that many of them were moving their feet fine indicating it was a hospital protocol that dictated these patients should be in the wheelchairs. Suddenly she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"Mrs. Tohomiko?" called out a young blond woman in a nurse uniform. Kimiko gazed her stunning blue eyes at the woman she had just called out to. For a few moments she couldn't breath and her heart stop beating.

Sitting on a rock by the edge of the vast lake surround by a variety of breathtaking flora was a young Japanese woman. She seemed so peaceful. She look as if she was lost in a happy dream the way she gazed out to the sparkling silver and turquoise water that lay in front of her with her ocean blue eyes half closed along with her rose red lips etch in a longing smile. The golden rays of the sun made her almost angelic even more with the gently morning breeze causing her long cascading ebony silk hair to flutter to and forth.

"Mrs. Tohomiko! Kumiko!" called the nurse a little more urgently as she approached the woman. Whatever daydream she been having was gone as reality set back in. She looked up at the woman who green eyes were crossed as well as her arms.

"Did I do something wrong, Major?" she asked with a slight grin. The nurse however was not amused. But she did smile for a fraction of a second. "Kumiko you're given permission to get out of your chair, provide that you didn't stray too far from the group. I don't want you too get into trouble. Not with you doing so well. So if you could get back to the group quickly before Dr. Tate notice. So come on give me your hand," the nurse told her as she scooped up the paint supplies from the grass.

"OK! Yes Major I will obey your ever command! Yes Major! Anything Margaret wants she gets! Because she outranks me a lowly Corporal!" teased Kumiko lightheartly to the nurse who just giggled for a moment.

"Oh stop it! I'm beginning regret telling you, I was named after Nurse Houlihan from MASH. My mother was just watching the episode when that character thought she was having a baby and they need Radar's rabbit to test her. Well the test for Hot Lips may've been negative but for my mom who is a die heart fan of the woman it was positive and named me Margaret Loretta Rockford. I prefer Maggie to be honest. Margaret makes me sound so old and I'm only 27! Still make sure you keep the joke between us ok?" Maggie asked her exasperated as she helped Kumiko back into her chair before they got into any trouble.

"Sorry Major I mean Maggie. Can I please have my pad back?" she asked as she got her pad back.

Kimiko still watched quietly. Could this really be her mom? Her papa had told her many times; she was just like her mom in every way possible. Still she didn't understand any of this. This woman below her looked and sound like her. She even had her incredibly senses of style another thing she got from her mom.

Kimiko had told the gang a bit of her family history. When they had gone to get the Zing-Zam Bone. It was a Wu that turned anyone into a zombie, which had been found in her home of Tokyo. Her father was a famous electronics and toy designer and owned the largest company of those products in the world.

Her father was short, fun and a bit of a dork but still a great dad. Despite the fact he had given his only daughter all the electronic she could ask for, it was her mom before she disappeared, who taught from the moment she was born the importance of being both unique and chic at the same time was.

Acting on an impulse she started to track the van transporting the patients back into the city. Using every trick she had learned in training she was able to keep a steady pace with the huge white van until it came to a large gated fence with a guard booth. Before she could slip past the gates slammed shut keeping her locked out. She rattled the bars in frustration because she couldn't slip through or simply jump the high brick wall surround the facility.

Taking a deep breath she gazed at the building that rested comfortably on top of a small hill surrounded by a beautiful landscape. The building itself was at least ten stories tall built out of dark red brick and lots of glass windows. The design was aesthetically pleasing to the eye and allowed a lot of natural light to filter in. She could just make out a small pond and lots of doctors and patients walking about. Strangely there was a lot of cameras about and plenty of security. Turning her head she noticed something on the wall. It was a sign that read "Sidney Freedman Psychiatric Clinic the Mentally Ill. We help those who hurting on the inside." So this place was a mental institution. That made getting inside a lot harder.

Kimiko was already to blast her way in when her Xiaolin Cell started to vibrate. "Oh not now!" she pouted irritable as she unclipped it and looked. The text message was from Jack. "_Get back now! Dojo very mad!"_ With a fleeting look at the building and saying a few unkind words in her native tongue she raced away with tears in her ocean blue eyes back to her friends.

Back at the temple it was business as usual. All 12 of the Dragons were doing the norm. By normal if you meant, finding ancient magic trinkets, battling evil doubles of yourself, protecting a Kung Site and training. However at the moment the twelve Chosen Ones were sitting in their classroom listening as Master Fung instructed them in Pre Algebra.

"As you can see in order to do regular algebra you must be able to understand the difference between a positive and a negative number. A negative number is formed when you try to subtract a greater amount than you are using. Such as subtracting 5 from four and coming up with –1. Your homework assignment is to do pgs 123-124 in your math book. Please show all your work. Class is dismissed," Master Fung said releasing them from class.

Kimiko got up and quietly headed towards her room. She wanted to be alone to think about what she was going to do about her mother. However she wasn't that lucky. Jack sided up next to her and dragged her into the project room locking the door behind him. "Okay I know something is up. You were acting pretty freaky back in Beverly Hills so spill the beans already. What happened in one of the best shopping places in the world?"

"Nothing, now I like to be alone. So if you would be so kind as too remove your anemic appendages I'll be on my way," she told him in a deadpan tone while looking at the floor.

"Come on Kimmy. You're talking to the boy who had you bodyscaned and made in to an AI hologram for his own amusement. You can't lie your pretty self out of this one so what is it?" he pressed her.

"Just drop it Jack! Or I'll drop you faster then one of your lame Jackbots can fall apart! Just leave me the hell alone!" she yelled at him accidentally burning his hands as she fled.

Jack start to scream really loud from the burns and all the rest of the dragons came to see what was the matter. Clay heaved open the door and his girlfriend Callie the Dragon of Darkness used her knowledge in healing to help with his hands.

"What happened dawg? How you burn yourself?" asked Jermaine as Callie was now using some lotion Dagwood had lent her as she bandaged Jack hands up. "Why did your woman go and attack you?"

"The questions can wait until later. Stacey, can you please inform Master Fung about what happened please? Auara go find Kimiko and ask her what she thought she was doing. Jack I'm going to have to ask you to take it easy for a few days. Your lucky you received only first degree burns. If you had received anything worse none of my Aboriginal remedies would have helped," Callie explained finishing up. "Come to me in two days to get the bandages changed."

"Thanks, but I'm sure that Kimiko didn't really mean to hurt me with her element. It was just an accident."

"Accident or not this is a serious offence. A Xiaolin Warrior must always have their powers under control. Attacking another Dragon is a serious offence and I doubt that Master Fung will go easy on her. From what Omi's told me about punishment around here Kimiko's in for a serious one," Crystal added in a grave whisper.

At the moment Master Fung was in Kimiko's room discussing or attempting to discuss the situation with her. Kimiko was being unusually uncorruptive. "Kimiko I'm very disappointed in you. Do you realize if you had held on any longer Jack could have lost all use of his hands? Then there is your choice to ignore a summons by Dojo to return to the group. He told me they had to page you three times before you returned to the group. I'm also disappointed with your inability to concentrate in class today. Kimiko please tell me what is bothering you. A person who bottles up everything inside is like a volcano waiting to erupt."

"Look nothing is bothering me Master Fung okay! I'm really sorry if I hurt Jack and ignored Dojo. But I really don't care at the moment. We should be focusing on stopping the Heylin forces from growing stronger not on me!"

"That is quite enough Kimiko. I'm sorry I have to do this, but you are ground for the next two weeks. You will not be allowed to go on Wu hunts or train with the others. You're to gather up a few things the rest will remain here. I'll be back in half an hour to escort you too the isolation tower where you're to remain in solitarily mediation till your punishment has passed in a fortnight, understood?"

"But Master Fung…" she tried to plead with him but he narrowed his blue eyes at her an she fell silent. "Yes I will do as you say. I'll have my necessities ready to go when you return," she told in a deadpan tone of voice with her head held low in shame.

News that the isolation tower was about to be used for the first time since Dashi taught here spread faster then gossip at a school dance. Omi for one took this has a chance to explain the history of this tower to all who wish to hear. Of course no one want to hear him but he sort of made him or her listen.

"The purpose of the Tower is to give a monk a chance to reflect upon their shameful actions. I was very surprised when Raimundo or even Lu for that matter weren't sent there after their disgraceful actions towards the Xiaolin Side or more importantly to me!"

"Maybe because the entire point of the Tower is stupid. I mean come on sending someone to solitary confinement is like the worst sort of torture you can think of. Humans don't do well in confinement. It won't surprise me if FireGirl goes nuts within a few days and bust out," Lu replied hotly as the marks of the Heylin side on her palms burn just as hot.

"Not like we have a say in the matter. Master Fung's mind is made up on this matter. We just have to hope Kimiko can survive," Rai said pointing to where Kimiko was being escorted to the small isolation tower at the back of the Temple.

When Master Fung opened the door he let out a bunch of bats. "Sorry about that, but we haven't had a chance to clean up the place. Perhaps you will find time to restore this Tower to its former glory. Come with me, your room awaits at the top of the stairs," Master Fung said climbing the stairs to the top with Kimiko in tow. After a long climb they reached a small circular room that only had a mat to sleep on and what looked like an old style bathroom. The only light came shinning weakly through the filthy stain glass skylight "This is to be your home for the next two weeks. Dojo will bring you your meals twice a day. I hope you are comfortable. I shall see you in two weeks. Good day Kimiko," he told her with a slight bow and left her alone.

She angrily threw her belongings to the ground and began to throw an all out tantrum. She kept firing fireball after fireball at a dummy. The dummy was there just so the occupant could hit something, which would magical repair itself, so nothing important would be permanently. Finally after 2 hours she finally burned herself out and fell to the ground exhausted. At the same time as eyes closed a small laminated photograph fell out from its hiding spot in her breast.

The picture was of Kimiko when she was three. The sun was just coming up, as her family was getting ready to have their yearly Cherry Blossom Picnic. The pretty pink petals from the tree and the rolling grassy hill carpet by chrysanthemums as they had their picnic were truly a breathtaking and magnificent sight. Her mom had painted it the very next day from memory and hung it over their fireplace. But that painting had vanished the same day she did. To tired to pick it up she collapsed to the ground.

She woke up hours later and it was now night. Pick herself up she notice that some soup had been left for her but it was now cold. Not feeling very hungry she put on the desk and ran the bath. She tried to lose herself in the soothing water but the 11 years worth of repressed feelings kept interrupting the pink bubbles of her bath.

She then quickly got out and dried off and grabbed her PDA, which she had brought with the few things she was allowed to bring for time of imprisonment. She after much hesitation typed in the search engines the name of the place she had seen. After the longest 45 minutes of her life she reached the web page to that place and read its history.

Apparently the first Sidney Freemen erect the facility at some point in the mid 1950s when he his time serving in the military as psychotherapist ended, and was currently under the directorship of Sydney Freemen III his grandchild a third generation head doc. The facility was for the long term care of patients with sever mental illness such as Associative Identity Disorder, Manic Bipolar, and even Schizophrenia. The families could no longer take care of their relatives so the clinic did if for them all while utilizing cutting edge medical treatment and best drugs money could buy. Unfortunately it still sounded like a prison to her.

"Mom, are you really there? I've to know for sure and I can't get the answers here. I'm leaving the Temple, but how to do so without arousing suspicion? Hmm I got it!" she said as if a light bulb had gone off above her head. Hurrying down the stairs she slipped out the door and made her way back to the main Temple. Without awaking anyone she snatched Jack up and dragged him into the project room. "Stop struggling I need to talk to you."

"What's with you? I mean the last time we were in here you burned my hands!"

"Look I'm sorry about that really I am. I didn't mean to do it. Please listen I need your help. I need to go away for a few days and I need someone or something to cover for me while I'm out."

"Oh no I'm not helping you play hooky. You're in confinement for a reason and me helping you break it is just going to get us both punished. I'm sure you can survive by yourself for two weeks just fine. Besides what incentive do I have for helping you? "Because I think I found my mother," she whispered to him.

Jack looked at her stunned at this revelation she had bombed on him. Never in a million years did he expect her do say something like this. He was the only one who knew Kimiko's dark secret. That her mom for no apparent reason had vanished into thin air on her 5th birthday and was never seen or heard of again. This was the source of fire that made Kimiko anger burns so high. She had confess it too him, after they'd been incarcerate as well as angst-ridden at the Nilyeh City by the Heylin Witches. Most notable of their tormenters were their capturers of Elite Archangels, seriously badass demonic angels and the odd Albino Ajima who was their mouth less torturer in the dank dark depths of hell.

"You sure? I mean is that what happened while you were separated from the group?"

"Yeah I went to a park my mom once took me to. I was trying to remember more about her and accidentally activated the Shen Gong Wu. It pointed towards this group of patients from a hospital. When I got closer I heard one of the nurses address a women who looked a lot like me as Mrs. Tohomiko. I tracked them to this private care facility and I did some research. I'm almost positive that my mom is there and I have to know for sure. But I can't do that if I'm stuck here. Please Jack you got to help me," she pleaded.

"Alright don't cry. I'll help you out. Maybe I can rig something for the HoloKim to cover you in the Tower and use a Chameleon-bot as plan B. Though too be honest it doesn't take much to fool that little gecko. Come on let's get the things will need to pull of this facades. But be quiet!"

In a quarter of an hour they had rigged up everything in the Tower so hopeful everyone be fooled. They just hope for whatever reason Omi wasn't sent up to check on her because they knew from past experiences that the Chameleon-bot wouldn't fool Omi's tiger instinct at all. They were now just outside the vault with Kimiko putting the last of the Wu she had select into her black leather backpack.

"Ok now let's see just too be sure I know what to fake for a few days. You've got the following Wu. Star Hanobie which is to protect you in case the Heylin rear their ugly heads correct?" he asked as she nodded and he checked of the clipboard continuing "Shroud of Shadows, Golden Tiger Claws and Compass of Erised?" she nodded.

"Then I guess that everything. I'll like to say this before you go. I really like your outfit and I wish you good luck and I really hope you find what you're looking for,"

Blushing for a moment she took a look at the outfit she had chosen for this. She wanted if she did find her mom to look very unique and chic for her. So she had after much debating had at last picked out a pair of red ankle boots with skintight black leather jeans with two loose gold studded belts a bright red leather sleeveless chemise with a black flame that was cut to show off her midriff and red leather wristbands. She wore simple gold hoops along with a diamond "K" chocker and the gold dragon heart ring her mom had left behind. She had done nothing with her hair for once just up in pigtails.

"Thank you for doing this for me Jack. I'm really sorry for burning you. I will make this up to you I swear. How about a real sushi dinner? My treat?"

"Just come back safe, alright?" as they kissed quickly then he told her. "Keep your Xiaolin Phone with you at all times ok? Oh and Kimiko come what may of this quest of yours I just want you know you can come cry on my shoulders if things don't turnout the way you hope alright?"

"Thank you. Good-bye! Golden Tiger Claws!" as she ripped open a wormhole and vanished.

"Somehow this isn't going to turn out pretty. Something going to go south because something always goes south in these stitches!" Jack moaned as he hurried back to bed.

In next to no time Kimiko arrived at the Clinic and with the help of the GTC she had made it inside without having to go through the gate. She quickly put on the Shroud of Shadows and made her way through the halls. Using her PDA she was able to pull up the building blueprints and layout directly from the Internet to help her find her way.

She was very careful as she ran about invisible to all not to disturb anything. She paused every so often to see the people and things going around her. To be honest she wasn't very good with hospitals in general. Her biggest fear was of an old doll that was burned yes but for just some reasons hospital freaked her out big time. She had made to the fifth floor and was trying to catch her breath after climbing about 222 steps in five minutes.

"The GTC would be a big help but only if I know where I'm going. Right now I need information. More on the patients to be exact. Now lets where are medical archive files located in this place. Come on PDA you can't fail me not today!" she whispered to herself as she pressed herself under a leaky water fountain. She didn't notice too much as the cold water kept hitting her invisible form. She just kept looking till she found out the room she was after was just down the hall for about 350 feet and two lefts.

"YES!" she squeal happily and sat right up banging her head in the process and when she screamed because of it and fell on her butt on the puddle the cloak fell off her exposing her too the world. The desolate pastel colored corridor echoed loudly with her scream of pain and the sound of footsteps were heard running from both directions quickly.

She barely was able to get the Shroud back on and use the GTC before the staff came to investigate the commotion. When she came tumbling head over heels out of the portal into her desired location she landed face first into a metal filing cabinet and an air fresher fell onto of her head.

"OW!" she moaned loudly then soon clamped her dainty hands hard over her pretty little lips. Outside running amok were still all the staff members trying to find who had screamed. It looked through tinted glass window like everyone was running around trying to get the last _Harry Potter_ book too her.

After ten minutes the noise died away. Waiting a few more moments she at a snail's pace got up and took off the cloak. Reaching into her pack she pullout a flashlight and propped it up as she began to scan the large room for a file that might tell her about her mom. After careful observation she was able to deduce on how things were filed. The filing was done by year of admission, name, gender, illness, treatment, and care provider.

This room was almost as big as Omi's ego. She had to be back at the temple in at least 3 days but it would take that long just to get through one shelf but there were about a 1000 here! Even with the Compass the task would take too long. She was about to give up after she had been looking for three hours when she heard the door open. Swiftly getting back underneath the cloak she pressed herself against the ceiling and almost stopped breathing.

It was that nurse from the park. She had her honey blond pulled back in a butterfly shape hair bun. She was wearing a white coat with her nametag over a very nice pinkish-purple silk blouse and bedazzled black slacks with high tops. Kimiko silently thanked her father for teaching to be such a neat freak. Nurse Maggie Rockford walked quickly to the 38th row then very next one that Kim was about to look into. She rolled one long nailed finger over the many files and stopped near the end on the left side. Yanking it open she thumbed for a few minutes then pulled out ten cases.

Her pager went off and she pulled out her cell, "Yes I just got the files for today case review. No nothing as far as I can tell was disturbed. Beside the door to this room has one of the best securities can by if you recall. I'll check it over once more and join you two too review the cases all right? Yes Dr. Freedman I know you're especially anxious to discuses the treatment of Kumiko Tohomiko today me too. Look give me twenty minutes and I'll swing by your office then we can go to the meeting with Dr. Tate together ok? Ok thanks bye."

"Honestly I doubt anyone could get in here. Still hospital protocols must be followed to the letter." Maggie muttered to herself as she slammed the draw shut with a bang. She took a few extra minutes to look around and found nothing. Satisfied she left and felt an odd draft as she closed the door. "That's weird there no window in there were the wind come from? Hey! Hey! Connie! Connie Riggs!" Maggie called out to a young girl in a pink nurse uniform.

"Yes? What is it you want Head Nurse? What can I do to be of services to you?" inquired the lass with wavy chestnut tresses and gray eyes in a meek voice to her superior.

"Ms. Riggs don't act like you're a kid worried Daddy going to find out you stayed out past curfew ok? You aren't in any kinda trouble at all in fact I was about to reward you actually," Maggie said as she fished something out of her pocket and pinned it to the nurse's uniform.

"What's going on, Nurse Rockford? What is this?" Nurse Riggs asked confused as she gazed at the beautiful brooch that she just got. Maggie just smiled at the 23 year old and explained. "You know how some places have an 'Employ of the Month?" or in school "Student of the Week?" she asked her kindly. Connie nodded her head, "Well from the beginning to the end of this month you're Chief Nurse. I've been reviewing your performance as wells many others and for month of March your Chief Nurse."

"Exactly what does this "Chief Nurse" job entail, please remember I only transferred here to this private clinic from a facility two hours from San Francisco two months ago so I'm not fully caught up on everything here. So would you be so kind to explain?"

"With pleasure as Chief Nurse you're second in command. You're going to have a lot of extra responsibilities for this month. These duties including the following, deciding shifts and duties of the other nurses, lot paperwork, and most importantly making very critical management decisions that will affect everyone. You'll have an assistant to aid you in this time. I'll brief you in addition to your colleague more thoroughly tonight on your what you have to do ok? For the reason that right now its time for a case evalutionaiton reviews meeting and I can't be not on time. Here a list of things I like you to get started on right away all right? I have nothing but absolutely faith in your abilities Connie! I'll see you and Robin Swift at my office at 7:00 sharp!" she told her as they both went down two different hallways.

Connie Riggs was so happy to be chosen she didn't notice her shoes were untied and tripped. She rapidly started to pick up her documents when out of the corner of her eye she saw a vague blur of bright red and black dart after her superior. She did a double take and saw nothing. She felt very unnerved by this and didn't think she could just brush it off. A few hours ago something or someone had made a very loud racket near the archives. The Clinic knew that that patients privacy shouldn't be violated even for people who at times didn't understand just what was written down about them. Texting out an advisory note and sending it out to all the personnel to still be on their toes for an unauthorized individual who might be clothed in crimson as well as ebony garments.

Kimiko was in such hurry trying to keep up with Nurse Maggie she hadn't notice a small piece of Shroud had fallen and now her right shoulder was exposed. She had blocked everything else out all she just running after the woman in front of her.

Maggie after taking an elevator two floors up and walking for another twenty minutes at last came to the office of Dr. Sydney Freedman III. While the reception area was very nice and soothing it was what came out of the door that surprised Kimiko who was still hiding.

"Dr. Freedman? It's me Maggie come on let's get going. You know Nikki is more impatience then either of us and is such a control freak. I don't want to get on her bad side especially with her so happy about her blind date tonight. So Syd let's get a move on," she called lightly through the door. The door opened and out came a woman!

Kimiko looked her over as she looked herself over in a mirror. Her thick ebony curls were pulled back in a high ponytail with a very sophisticate scrunchie. Her dark hair and big dark eyes went well with her flawless ivory skin tone and her figure was prefect. She was dressed in a white coat and a midnight blue DKNY dress suite. She wore a few modest pieces of jewelry. Her most notable item was she wore a black cloth chocker with a weird gold charm.

Dr. Freedman locked her office door and said in a very musical soothing voice "Let's us depart and get these reviews done. Like you I don't want to have to endure Nikki going on and on again about how bad her love life is while she listening to her play "_My Immortal"_ a thousand times and eating three boxes of chocolate brownie fudge ice cream."

Both ladies cracked up as they continue to make small talk on their way to where these meeting where to be held. They seemed like really good people form what Kimiko understood from their conversation. She managed to sneak into the meeting without arousing anyone. The meeting was being held only ten minutes away from Dr. Freedman office.

The room was painted light orange with lavender and reddish gold prints. There was a mural on one wall with a water fountain with real fish and a turtle in that had music and colored lights with it. A variety of plant life in addition to works of art was in the room as well with a very nice carpet and a long antique table and chairs.

Kimiko took a seat at the end of the table without anyone noticing a chair scoot in and out on its own. A pretty redhead in a gray blouse and white miniskirt soon joined Sydney and Maggie, as did a man in his early 50s. A laptop was open in the middle of the table along with a few other things she didn't know.

They'll respectfully shook the others hand and made the need chit chat before seating down to began their meeting. Kitchens staff member gave each person a small meal and drink and said if they need anything else give them a call.

"Ok it once again time for our bimonthly case evaluations review board meeting. Please remember what is discussed here today remains in this room. It under no circumstances is to be release without my personal say so is that clear?" Sydney told her colleagues who nodded.

Kimiko stayed quite for the next 4 hours. Even when she got really hungry when everyone was being served dessert and Sydney was eating her favorite dessert. Oreos dunk in creamy peanut butter with extra chocolate milk. She didn't even dare to try to use the Claws to nick some.

"We've at last come to our final case to review for tonight. Mrs. Kumiko Hiro Tohomiko. A very special and important lady who plight has affects all of us who have participated in her care in many unforeseen ways." Dr. Nicole Tate said as she adjusted her reading glasses as she began to read the file.

All of Kimiko senses went to red alert at the mention of her mom full name. Now she knew for certain that her mom was here and now she know the truth after 11 long years. However before anything could be read Sydney started to cry as if this was more then a mere patient to her.

"Are you ok, Syd? Maybe you shouldn't listen to this report considering…" Nikki started to say but was cut off. "Nicole I value your opinion and you've nothing but my deepest respect. You are a good doctor who isn't afraid to question anyone and does her best no matter what and I'm proud of you for that. It's one of the many reasons why I made you Chief of Staff. I know you'll are worried that I'm letting my personal feelings get in the way of my judgment in this particularly case, however I think we'll can agree its hard not to get emotionally attached to the people who stay here," as she finishing drying her eyes and gave the handkerchief back to Maggie.

"Ok let's see starting from the very beginning. "_Subject name: Kumiko Sachi Hiro Tohomiko. DOB: 4-18-69. POB: Beverly Hills Cal. Nationality Japanese-America. _

_Dr. Sydney Freedman III is the primary caregiver; secondary caregiver is Dr. Nicole Tate. The family pharmacist Lyle Weiss distributes all medications, which are then administrant by Nurse Maggie Rockford._

_Has been a patient from the time of July 19th 1996. History of illness dates back to before marriage to Toshiro Tohomiko and having only child, daughter Kimiko Suki Tohomiko. Does have a family history of Manic Depression Disorder. To take care of it she saw a psychoanalyst 3 times a week and took mild anti-depressed medication as it was prescribed, in addition went to support groups and tried other suggested methods to keep under control._

_Seemed to do quite well even when moving to Tokyo to attended collage and staying after marriage. Continue to do standardized treatment set out for her from her primary stateside general practitioner. However on the date of July 26 1994 metal stability started to rapidly decline. _

_Toshiro told Dr. Freedman privately his wife had begun to have a hard time telling what was real and what wasn't. Was displaying very active signs of acute paranoia both visual and auditory disillusions, loss of time and the ability to recognize reality. Extreme and rapid mood swings with violent outburst with random times of being irrational frighten. After six months of these latest symptoms and not getting any better, Kumiko was nowhere to be found for 72 hours and was at last unearthed in an alleyway behind the worse dive in the city half naked with self-infeilct wounds ranting and raving. Almost immediately was sent to the finniest psychiatric sanatorium in Tokyo for a month but the doctors were unable to determine exactly what was going on. After another month she was released and seemed to be doing better with what a Dr. Andos Suzuki had come up. Still very shaky but seemed to be doing ok. But all was not what it seemed. _

_On October 13th 1995 16 months later Toshiro Tohomiko had just come home from being away on a business deal. He came home the apartment was covered in water as all the sinks were well over following and the lights had been destroyed. He got a flash light and saw Japanese words written in what appeared to be in blood trying to get rid of evil monster that were after the treasure chrysanthemums. Chrysanthemum is what Kumiko called Kimiko for in their culture it was the flower of love and she loved her daughter more then life itself! He found his wife in the kitchen passed out on the floor with broken glass and blood. He called 911 and then looked for his daughter who was sound asleep on the couch an empty jar of peanut butter was on floor with a torn up bag of cookies. He called the hospital and then he called an old friend of his wife. The next few months became increasingly difficulty trying to keep Kimiko from finding out why Mama and Papa were fighting and all this others things. Finally the correct diagnose was made and it wasn't very good. _

_Kumiko Tohomiko not only has the medical condition of severe clinical depression she has schizophrenia as well as another unidentified mental problem. Toshiro made the choice that his wife be moved back to the States to the Sidney Freedmen Clinic because this is what his wife had told she had wanted if it got this bad. Toshiro has for the past 11 years been paying for his wife care and visits at whatever time he is capable of. Kimiko is unaware as of the moment,"_

"Now that we've review that what do you propose we do for her Syd?" asked Nikki as she closed the folder and continue, "She is doing ok in the sense she is staying stable but we've seen this before. For the past 11 years it's been a very wild roller coaster ride for her and it gets more out of the blue as the years go by."

"Yes Kumiko has made a lot of progress. On the other hand from the recent blood work plus her monthly phych evaluation, I'm afraid her existing prescription is not going to help her for much longer. Three weeks tops then it's back to square one. It is losing its potency too quickly in her blood at this time and I'd rather not see another relapse not after last year." Lyle said as he passed some papers over to prove his point.

"I've been watching her like a hawk when we're doing things outside the building. She is happy but I also seen little things that indicated that she may not be as good as she like us to believe. Kumiko was allowed to get out of her chair if she didn't go to far. She went beyond the limit and after we got back I looked over things in her room. I've found a few things I wrote that seemed to be a little disturbing in my option," Maggie said as she pulled out a few things.

"So what do you recommend? I can't give up on her. I just can't," Sydney told them in a soft tone as she held her chocker tightly.

"I've got a collogue in one of our sister's clinic. She is a third generation pharmacist herself and she has as a most up-to-date treatment that could help people like Kumiko. But the treatment Daxillium is still in the experimental trial stage. On the other hand if she and her husband agree I could get her into the testing. But it has to be almost immediately because with the limit supply of this drug only 200 people can get in and it's already filling up fast," Lyle told Sydney who simply nodded.

Kimiko had by this time had had enough and knew if she want to get the truth she have to get from the "Head" Doctor central processing unit. She just couldn't believe if her mom had been this sick, her dad would've left her to, believe all these years she had walked out on them. All the feelings she had had bottle up start to fizz in her soul. She duck under the table and used the Claws to get into Freedman office. If she hadn't been so distraught and full of fury she might have looked closer at the details of this doctor's offices a little closer. Particularly to a certain photograph of two teenage girls at bench at Sliver Creek Park that was on her desk in a gold frame that said "BFF!

She just hacked away into the computer mutter Sandra Bullock had nothing on her. She just kept going till she finally hit pay dirt. "The Diary of Sydney Theodora Freedman III." Kimiko finger was half an inch away from busting that diary wide open when the door opened to the office and the doctor was in the house.

For a moment they just stared at each other not saying anything or breathing then Maggie and Nicole came and when they saw Kimiko all hell broke loose! They tried to get her but all they manage to do was get the Tiger Claws from her in the cramp office.

She broke free by using her firepowers but lost the Shroud as well. Almost immediately she was being pursued all over the place with guards and nurse trying to grab hold of her like she was some kinda untamed beast. She scarcely avoided some of their more destructive methods like when they tried to use a stun gun on her she chucked the Star at them. All this time a lockdown was under way meaning no way out all! Even with all her training as Xiaolin Monk she was trapped. She had lost her Wu and now her firepowers were obsolete with the sprinkles and foam everywhere. In a do or die assault she tried to take out all of the security but was hit with a tranquilizer dart and down she went.

"Well we've got our intruder. Now too get the answers of how she get in, why is she here, and how the hell she do all this?" inquired Nicole in disbelief of all the damage this girl had done.

"We've got her belongings in the vault under heavy watch. So Sydney what do you want us to do with her? Should we turn her over to the authorities?" asked Maggie holding the incapacitated teenager in her arms.

Sydney opened her mouth then noticed something sticking out of the girl shirt. She slowly removed and what she saw made her blood run cold and lose all color in her skin. "Syd?" everyone was stunned by the woman flabbergasted status inflicted by a mere photograph.

"Please take the child to the quarantine room and put her in restraints. I'll go talk to her myself. The rest of you clean up this mess and make sure the rest of my grandfather clinic didn't go up in smoke please and thank you," everyone did as she command as she just looked at picture and whispered to herself, "Kimiko I've been expecting you for a long time, my child a very long time,"

The tranquilizer effects after 16 hours finally wore off and Kimiko was gradually coming around. Her head felt worse then after a brawl with Chase Young's tigers. As she tried to gather her thoughts she suddenly tried to sit straight up when she remember what was going on. But found that impossible do with the restrains all over her. The more she struggles to get free of them the tighter they became just like with the Tangle Web Comb. She then attempt to use the same trick she learn to get out that mess to get out of her current one but stopped when she realized she wasn't alone.

Dr. Freedman was sitting calmly at the foot of the bed. She was just looking at her like this was something she been expecting. She seemed calm and in control but her dark eyes held a hint of sadness to them.

"Hello Kimiko, I've been expecting you for sometime. You've without doubt matured a great deal from the time when we last we're together," she said sympathetically to her as she gave her some water.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've never seen you before in my life! How do you know my name? Where is my stuff? What've you done with my Mom? Tell me now or I'll burn this place to the ground!" she screamed in her fury. She tried to summon fire but couldn't for some reasons.

"Kimiko will calm down? I like to answer your questions but only if your calm. I don't want you too hurt yourself. I knew you'd a fire inside you I just didn't realize it was literal. You still have that fire like your mom burning in those stunning blue eyes," she mused quietly.

Taking a deep breath she calm down but still was angry till Sydney returned her picture to her. "I understand your pain Kimiko I do. Let me explain the truth too you. I owe it too you and your mom.

"You said we've meet before explain. I've got a vague feeling we've meet before but I can't remember,"

"You know this is your mom's home town right? I know your mom disappeared when you were young but did she ever tell you who your godmother was?"

"Mama said my godmother was the greatest friend she ever had. Someone who was very caring, compassionate and a lot of fun and the best friend ever!"

"I'm your godmother Kimiko. Here take a look at this and I'll think you'll understand," handing her a scrapbook. Kimiko looked over the scrapbook and realized her mom had an identical one! She commit to memory hazily her mom showing it too her when she was trying to put her bed. She had seen Sydney before but only as a teenager and she looked a lot different!

"You're the friend we meet at the park all those years ago. The one she won't stop talking about. Her 'sister" please Sydney no more lies just tell me the truth what happened to my mom? Why didn't Papa ever tell me the truth?"

"Kumiko and I grew up together and no matter what promised to help the other. I was happy for her getting the scholarship to Tokyo and finding true love and having you. I was there night you were born. But going to Japan isn't something one can do on a whim. When she came to see me with you were 2 and though we had a great time I did notice your mom was showing signs of problems.

Your father tells me your remember the yelling and fights but were too young too remember the more gruesome details. Your mom just before your 5th birthday realized in one of last moments of sound mind that something really bad was happening and her only wish was too make sure her most important treasure didn't suffer for her problems. She ordered your father and I not to let you become acquainted with the truth. Not till she was better or at least in a more sound state of mind. Even with you the reason she fights so hard to get better her mind slowly turned on her and she for a long time couldn't even remember you. But at other times she was better,"

"Mom didn't want me too know she was sick? Why what good would it do to lie to me? I don't understand,"

"Kumiko didn't want you too know for two important reasons. One because she loves you and as a mother she has the responsibility to save from harm her child from everything even herself. No matter how much pain it will cause. That is a mother job. The second reason is because mental illness is genetics and she didn't want you to go your whole life worrying you're a time bomb going to go off at any minute."

Hearing the words of truth from her godmother Kimiko realized in all this time she had never consider that maybe if her mom did go away and never contact that she might have done out of love. Her mom loved her so much when she realized her own mind was turning on her she gone to her best friend for help and done all she could so her daughter could live a life free of fear and enjoy it. Though her disappearance had hurt greatly her mom had shown her daughter just how much she loved her even if it was a double edge sword.

Sydney removed the restrains and monition for Kimiko too follows her. They walked for what seemed days till they came to a room with the number 103. She could feel her heart beating like crazy. With her godmother holding her hand she bravely enter the room. It was a very beautiful mix of oriental and American and few unique things. Above the fireplace was the painting the same one has her photo.

For a few minutes the room was quite then the bathroom door opened and out came Kumiko brushing her long hair. She was singing a tune that Kimiko recognized as the one she had sung to her as a child. Looking up she smiled "Hello, Sydney what a pleasant surprise what brings you here?"

"A very special visitor who's come a very long way to see you,"

"Really but isn't Wednesday. Who would come to see me on a Sunday?"

She just moved aside and for the first time in 11 years mother and daughter were looking into the others eyes. It was like looking in a mirror they were the spiting image of the other.

"Mama?"

"Kimiko?"

They just broke down into tears and hugged each other all the year's apart vanished form both their minds. Looking in her daughter eyes was all the medicine Kumiko need to help her strive to get control of her life and being in her mom's arms was all Kimiko needed to have the courage to go back and kick evil ass and put an end to the Heylin Side.

They spent three glorious as well as wonderful days together under Sydney eye just too make sure everything was ok. Even her father showed up and everyone apologized to Kimiko for what they had done to her. She forgave them and they promised to find a way for her to be with her mom more in the future. She then took a picture of her family. Her parents, godmother and herself before returning to the Temple to resume her destiny of become a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Even though she had been caught red handed in the act of not severing out her punishment Master Fung wasn't mad at all. In fact he seemed quite the opposite and didn't yell at her for disobeying him or force her to tell everyone what had just occurred.

That night while she and the rest of the Dragons did some astrometry homework by watching the stars she smiled as a new star now shown brightly in her future because her wildfire was now tamed at last.


End file.
